1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing structure in which a sliding lid is accommodated in a main body interior in an electronic component that is provided with an opening and closing-type sliding lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in electronic devices such as a digital camera or a digital video camera or the like, a cover that protects memory media and external connection terminals from dust and raindrops and the like is provided. Among these, in a sliding-type opening-closing cover (sliding lid), a method (the inner sliding method) is known in which a cover that is accommodated inside of the electronic device is opened while being pressed by the force of a finger.
In the cover opening-closing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-139582, guide grooves (60, 63) are formed inclined toward the opening direction of the cover (2) on a holder (3). Projecting shafts (41, 43) that project toward a side direction of the cover (2) slide along these guide grooves to open the cover (2).
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-139582, the four projecting shafts are structured so as to engage and slide on each of the guide grooves on the holder-side wall, and thus, the following condition occurs. All of the projecting shafts provided at the end portion in the opening and closing direction of the cover (the vertical direction in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-139582) are engaged by the guide grooves of the holder, and thus, a space that accommodates the cover in its open state and its closed state is necessary. Furthermore, because the cover is slid and accommodated in the interior portion of the device, a space in which the projecting shafts of the cover move inclined in the open state and the closed state (accommodation space in the inward direction of the holder) is also necessary. Thus, accommodating the sliding lid within a limited space in the device main body is a difficult.